darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Falador
Falador is the capital of Asgarnia. It plays a key role in the RuneScape ore trade because it houses both the Mining Guild and a large mine underground. It is also the base of the White Knights. History Main article: History of Asgarnia Modern day Falador was founded in the Year 8 of the Fifth Age, although the Museum of Natural History states that Falador existed in some form since the mid-Fourth age, and the surrounding areas were ruled from it. Falador has a fairly large population, making it the fourth largest city in the game after Ardougne, Varrock and Meiyerditch. As no evidence of Falador's existence shortly before the discovery of Rune Essence can be found, it is safe to presume that the Fourth age kingdom was defeated, presumably by Goblins, although the date of this is unknown. Radallinn, the leader of one of the area's nomadic tribes, sought to establish a permanent settlement in the area with the help of the newly discovered runestones. This was made possible with the help of two orders of knights: the White Knights and the Kinshra, also known as the Black Knights. With their aid, the kingdom of Asgarnia was born.Little is known of the city's early days, but a massive quarrying operation is assumed to have occurred, although the origin of the white stone the city is built from has never been specified.Falador's political situation has always been a difficult one. Even in the early day's of the city's founding, political unrest plagued the city. King Raddallin, though the city's ruler, always was forced to compete with the White Knights and Black Knights, both of whom sought to increase their political influence in the area. Although the nobility was unaware of it, the White and Black Knights had secretly been rivals even before they came to the aid of Falador. The White Knights established themselves in a castle in Falador while the Black Knights were given a fortress on the nearby Ice Mountain.After Raddallin's death, his son, King Vallance took the throne. He continued the prosperity that his father had started, and soon Falador had gained strength and importance nearly equal to that of other significant human settlements such as Varrock and Crandor. In the Year 139, Crandor was completely destroyed by the dragon Elvarg. This caused a brief period of political turmoil due to the loss of the city, which had previously been an important city-state. Falador, like the other settlements in Misthalin and Asgarnia, was forced to defend itself for fear that Elvarg would attack the mainland.In the Year 162, King Vallance, now very old, fell ill. This left the city's central government weakened, allowing the White Knights to gain political supremacy. In Vallance's absence, they declared the Black Knights to have no power in Asgarnia, leading to a massive revolt that ultimately resulted in the Black Knights' departure to their mountain fortressAlthough King Vallance, by position, continued to rule, the White Knights had practically gained control of the city. To protect him, they relocated him to a hidden location, although his death seemed likely. The city soon found political unrest when Burthorpe, led by Vallance's heir Prince Anlaf, declared itself independent. Although it continued to remain a part of Asgarnia, the White Knights and the Imperial Guard found themselves in an intense rivalry that, to this day, threatens to throw Asgarnia into a very bloody civil war.Although Vallance survives, the city is now ruled almost entirely by Sir Amik Varze, the leader of the White Knights. Furthermore, the ancient Temple Knights have become involved and have showed their support for the White Knights. In recent years, Falador's importance has only grown, rivalling that of Varrock and East Ardougne. Today it is one of Gielinor's largest markets, and has established close ties with many of the world's more influential cities and kingdoms. As it is situated at the centre of Gielinor, it sees vast numbers of visiting adventurers and traders every day. Military Falador holds an impressive military as the White Knights and the Faladian City Guards have long held the enemy at bay. The city also has a city militia, which participated in the 164 Siege of Falador. Although the Imperial Guard and the Black Knights pose a threat, the city has long held back sieges from the latter. The city has also been attacked by raiding goblins, though the city has also pushed them back with ease. The city, and its military, are commanded by Sir Amik Varze. The city also has had small threats from the inside such as Zamorakian plots and civil war that have kept the city ready at a minute's notice. From time to time, the Dwarven Black Guard and the Burthorpe Imperial Guard will also help defend the city in times of need, such as in Year 164's Siege of Falador. Sir Amik claims that the White Knights are the best knights throughout the land, though this is arguable as East Ardougne Knights are stronger than the White Knight Partisans as they have a combat level of level 50, compared to the East Ardougne Heroes' combat level of 76. The White Knights also have inferior equipment as they are armed with full white metal armour and wield white 2-handed swords whereas knights of Ardougne appear to be wearing full rune without a helm, rune square shields and longswords. After the release of the While Guthix Sleeps quest, Elite Black Knights with a combat level 144 are now the most powerful knights in Runescape making the Black Knights, also known as the Kinshra, the most powerful knightly order on Gielinor. Due to the relationship between the two, some players consider the Temple Knights to be the elites of the White Knight order, even though the orders are separate. Unlike Varrock, there is very little crime inside the walls of Falador, due largely to the heavy numbers of guards scattered inside the city, not to mention the presence of both the White Knights and the Temple Knights who are known to investigate strange happenings due to constant threats like the Kinshra. Present Day Falador In the past, Falador was a hotspot for government and commerce, but has lost its position as a large trading hub for adventurers. However, Falador is still a wealthy city, and being a once-popular trading location, it is well-known across the world. Falador's main attraction for some players is the Party Room, as the Party Room attracts many players because the chest is typically rich in rewards. While economically it may be a shadow of its former glory in the eyes of adventurers, Falador still has a huge treasury, looking after funds for Port Sarim, Draynor Village, and Rimmington. Economically, Asgarnia's wealth from both sea trade and overland commerce, agriculture, and mining is significant. Recently, a number of guilds in or near to Falador have been drawing commerce back to the dazzling white walls of Falador as well. Entrances Falador can be entered through the north gate, which has a road leading to Gunnarsgrunn, and features a variety of guards; from the underground Dwarven Mine (either from the Mining Guild, or from a house in the north-eastern neighbourhood of the city); through the south gate near Port Sarim; or by Falador Teleport, a spell which requires level 37 Magic (also requiring 1 water rune, 3 air runes and 1 law rune). Players can enter from the west by using an Agility Shortcut on the crumbling wall on the west side of the city, by using a mithril grapple to climb over the wall north of the east bank, or by crawling under a hole in the southern wall. The north and south gates are popular training spots for low level players hoping to level up on guards. Transportation There are several ways to reach the city: *Falador Teleport - This teleportation method is available if the player's magic level is at least 37 and they have 3 air runes, 1 water rune, and 1 law rune in their inventory. This is the most commonly used method of reaching Falador and often the most convenient. It is also possible to make teleportation tablets to Falador in the study of a player owned house. Although somewhat more difficult to obtain, these tablets occupy only one inventory space and can be used simply by breaking the tablet, making them more convenient if they can be obtained. *Teleport to South Falador - Players, who have helped enough on the Livid Farm, are on the Lunar Spellbook and have at least 72 magic can use this spell to teleport to Falador's southern entrance. It requires 2 astral runes, 1 law rune and 2 air runes. *Lassar Teleport - Those on the Ancient spellbook can teleport to the top of Ice Mountain and walk south. *Portal Chamber - Players with at least 50 construction can build a Falador Teleportation Portal in their home. Using 100 law runes, 300 air runes, and 100 water runes, a portal can be made that will allow infinite teleports to the area. *Agility shortcuts - To the west of the city, there is an agility shortcut, that can used by players with level 5 agility to access Falador from the area around Taverley. On the north wall is a grapple shortcut, players must have a mithril crossbow or better (Dorgeshuun c'bow and Zanik's crossbow also work) equipped, as well as a grapple in the ammo slot. *House Portal - In Taverley there is a house portal; by using house teleport (requires 40 magic, 1 air rune, 1 law rune and 1 earth rune) they can teleport to their house, which can be located in Taverley, only a short walk away. *Skills Necklace - Can be used to teleport to the Mining Guild, which is located in Falador. There is also a teleport to the Crafting Guild, located south-west of the city. *Party Room - Drop parties over a certain value, bankers all across RuneScape offer a free one-way teleport to the Falador party room. *Explorer's ring 3 - Players can "Cabbage-port" to the cabbage patch south of Falador *On Foot - There are several entrances to Falador, as shown above. *Games Necklace - Teleport to the Gamers' Grotto and then walk south-west to the northwest entrance of Falador *Lodestone Network (after unlocking) Banks Falador has two banks. There is a west bank which is located south-west of the north gate, and an east bank which is located south of Falador Park. They are great places to buy and sell items as many players tend to congregate at the two banks. East bank The east bank is in a great spot for Mining. It is only a quick walk from the Mining Guild, making it useful for players mining in the guild to deposit their ores, mine more, and repeat. Also, the somewhat secret mine next to the mining guild. In a free player trading world, this bank is used mostly to buy ores, bars and mining and smithing equipment. In member trading worlds, it is very crowded and used to buy a wide variety of items from any armour and weapons to items used in skill training. Before the Grand Exchange update hundreds of players congregated at the Falador east bank in World 2 to trade many items. The World 2 trading area covered the entirety of the east bank, the area in front, around, and behind the bank, and envelops Falador Park, totalling approximately a quarter of the city's total area. At that time traders and merchants of World 2 consciously dedicated a small section of the trading area to each trade, down to individual items.This bank is managed by Robert Stephen Milborne. West bank The west bank is in a great spot for smelting ores. The furnace is only a quick walk away from the bank, making it quick and easy to smelt ores, bank them, and repeat. Many players use this bank to use the "Coal flipping" strategy. The bank is located to the west of the central area of Falador. There is a ladder behind the bankers leading to a second floor, although there is no way to access it. Points of interest White Knights' Castle Falador's centre is White Knights' Castle, home of the White Knights. The castle is often crowded with players fighting the knights for good experience. The quest The Knight's Sword can be started here, and the squire also starts the Falador Tasks. Altar There is an altar of Saradomin on the second floor of the castle, in the east side one floor above Sir Renitee. This is the only altar in Falador and appeared in an update in 2009 or 2010. Before then, despite Falador hosting the headquarters of the White Knights who are dedicated to Saradomin, the city had no altar at all. On 4 August 2010, the altar was updated with the elite treasure trails update to allow players who have completed the Falador Elite Tasks to turn the altar into an Altar of Zaros. Sir Vyvin can be found here. Tribute stone Just northeast of the northern entrance lies a Tribute stone dedicated to Guthix, and can be used as a Prayer altar as well as a small Summoning obelisk for all players. Park Main article: Falador Park''Falador has its own park north of the east bank. The garden is home to moles, where moles can be killed for Herblore purposes (a light source is needed) and is also a key part in the Pirate's Treasure quest, as well as Sir Tiffy Cashien. The house in the east part of the garden contains a spade that slowly respawns when taken. Wyson the gardener, who can be found walking around the park, will sell one woad leaf to a player for 15 coins or 2 for 20 coins. Players can buy bagged plants here for use in the Construction skill. Rising Sun Inn Here, players can purchase Asgarnian ale, wizard's mind bombs, and dwarven stouts. Each temporarily boosts a skill, or in the latter case, two skills, at the cost of temporarily lowering other skill(s). All of the beers cost three coins, and empty glasses can be returned for two coins. The bar is often vacant, though some players come here to talk or to get away from the hustle and bustle of ''RuneScape. This is one of the locations for the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl miniquest. Previously located in Seers' Village, the Party Room was relocated to Falador in response of needs for the King's Ransom quest. This also allowed F2P players to access it. It is a popular place which people play host to drop parties without the interference of telegrabbing. It contains the chest and lever for drops, a bar upstairs, and a table in the centre for the dancing "Knights of the Party Room." It is now located in the north-eastern corner of the city. Mining Guild South of the east bank is the popular Mining Guild. It is very close to the bank, making it a convenient guild. The guild is also attached to the Dwarven Mine. The guild is also one of the fastest ways to enter the Mining Guild resource dungeon which you can enter with level 45 Dungeoneering. In the Dwarven Mine there is also another resource dungeon which you can enter with level 15 Dungeoneering. Artisan's Workshop Artisans Workshop is a location in south-east Falador that was released on 8 March 2011 and is a part of the long-awaited Smithing update. It was first mentioned in the Behind the Scenes article of March 2011. Players are able to train the Smithing skill here and will have access to some new training methods. It is one of the few places in Runescape to have both furnaces and anvils. Dwarven Mines North-east of the east bank are some stairs that lead down to the Dwarven Mines. These stairs are fairly far away, although it is the entrance to the mine that is closest to a bank. Other Features *'Furnace:' South of Cassie and her shield shop is a furnace. It is very close to the west bank, causing many players to use it, although most players prefer the furnace in Al-Kharid. On the second floor of the building that houses the furnace, a bronze hatchet respawns on the floor and a hammer respawns on a table. *'Trees:' Falador is home to various trees, including normal trees, oak trees, and even yew trees (http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rare_tree_map_icon.png) outside its walls. The trees south of Falador were one of the first to be changed to how trees now look around all major cities in the free-to-play area. Chances of a nest falling are also 10% higher than with other trees, which stacks with the use of a strung rabbit foot. *'Estate agent:' In the small building east of the furnace, players can talk to an estate agent for Construction. A spade also respawns in the same building. *'Spinning wheel:' East of Wayne is a building which contains a spinning wheel. *'Shortcuts:' Players have ahave access to some Agility shortcuts. *'Tree patch:' Players access to a farming patch north of the east bank where they can grow trees. *'Ranges:' Ranges are located all over Falador and are not difficult to find. *'Water Sources:' Fountains can be found east of the east bank, and a well can be just west of the south east gate by the armour shop as well as a water pump near Flynn's Mace Market. Stores Falador General Store Falador's general store is fairly popular, though mainly consists of low level items sold by other players. It is the first building on the west side when entering through the north gate. The first floor of the general store contains the shop keeper and the shop assistant. Players can climb ladders to the top of the building on the fourth floor and look at a large portion of the city. Flynn's Mace Market Flynn owns a small building on the west side of the general store (http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mace_shop_map_icon.png). Here, players can purchase bronze maces, iron maces, steel maces, mithril maces, and adamant maces. Cassie's Shield Shop The first east building a player will see when entering through the north gate is Cassie's two story shop. It is the only shield shop in RuneScape, but has a very limited stock. Cassie can be found on the first floor offering wooden shields, bronze square shields, bronze kiteshields, iron square shields, iron kiteshields, steel square shields, steel kiteshields, and mithril square shields. On the second floor of her shop is a room where a cooked chicken respawns. Due to the Steel kiteshield being worth less in the Grand Exchange, players can buy Steel kiteshields and then sell them in Cassie's Shield Shop to gain money. Herquin's Gems In a small building south of the west bank is Herquin and his gem store (http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gem_shop_map_icon.png). Players can purchase uncut sapphires, uncut emeralds, uncut rubies, uncut diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds from him. However, the gems do not restock, meaning players have to sell their gems to him, which rarely happens. Because of this, players are uncommon in Herquin's store. For rangers, in the south-west corner of Herquin's store spawns 2 bronze arrows, which are hardly collected. Wayne's Chains In the far southern part of the city is Wayne and his chainmail store. Players can purchase bronze chainbodies, iron chainbodies, steel chainbodies, black chainbodies, mithril chainbodies, and adamant chainbodies. Hairdresser Salon North of the western bank is the Hairdresser (http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hairdresser_map_icon.png), who will change any characters hairstyle and haircolour for free. Male characters can also have the colour and style of their beards changed. NPCs The official ruler of Asgarnia is King Vallance, but he has recently retired from public life and no one has seen him for many years. Now, Sir Amik Varze rules in his stead. *Sir Amik Varze is the leader of the White Knights, and is working with the Temple Knights. He is also the starting point for Recruitment Drive. *Sir Tiffy Cashien is the Head of Recruitment for the Temple Knights and plays a role in several quests. He also sells initiate and proselyte armour after completion of the Recruitment Drive and Slug Menace quests, respectively. *Sir Vyvin sells white knight armour if you have completed Wanted! and have the appropriate white knight level. *Sir Renitee sells paintings, maps, and landscapes for hanging in the quest hall of player-owned houses. He can also change your family crest. *Wyson the Gardener sells woad leaves and trades mole skin and mole claws for bird nests. *Party Pete is the host of the popular Party Room. *Sir Vyvin's squire in the courtyard of the White Knights' Castle is the starting point for The Knight's Sword quest. *Flynn is the owner of the Flynn's Mace Market in Falador. *Wilfred is the Woodcutting Cape seller located just north of Falador in a group of trees. *A Workman is found in the upper room of the Falador furnace building. Surroundings *'Farm:' South of Falador is a farm. Here, players can kill chickens and cows. There is also a rather large cabbage patch east of the building, which can be teleported to with a level 3 explorer ring. *'Doric's anvils:' North of Falador is Doric and his anvils. Players can start What's Mine is Yours by speaking to him. *'Mine:' West of Falador is a small mine, to the south of which are Dark Wizards. *'Allotment Patch': South of Falador (north of the cabbage patch and east of the cow pasture of the aforementioned farm) is an allotment patch where players may grow allotment, flowers and herbs to train Farming. *'Crafting Guild:' The Crafting Guild is south-west of Falador. Falador is the nearest bank. *'Standing Stones:' It has no uses anymore. Around 4 years ago, they were used to know where the Runecrafting altars were (use talisman -> Standing stone), now this can only be done with the map in the Runecrafting Guild. They now only are used to do clue scrolls with, but might get more use in the future[3]. It may also be noted that the stone split in half shows half of the image on the floor at the end of While Guthix Sleeps. This is a point of some speculation. *'Gamers' Grotto:' is a cave located just north of Falador, which was released when the Wilderness was restored on 1 February 2011. It contains three popular activities: Stealing Creation, Clan Wars and a portal to Fist of Guthix *'Building Ruins': Released with the Temple Trekking Update (August 2011), there is a set of ruins stretching from the grapple point to the north gate, composed of bricks similar to the ones used in the wall and city's buildings. Their use, either current or past, is unknown. Quests *The Knight's Sword may be started by speaking to the Squire in the castle courtyard. *What's Mine is Yours is started by speaking to Doric who is in his hut north-west of Falador near the entrance to Taverley. *Bringing Home the Bacon by talking to Eli Bacon on his farm south of Falador. *Quiet Before the Swarm is started by speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, who sits on a bench in the park. *Recruitment Drive may be started by speaking to Sir Amik Varze, in the castle. *Slug Menace is started by speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, who sits on a bench in the park. *Wanted! may be started by speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, who relaxes on his bench in the park. *Witch's House is started by speaking to the crying boy, directly west of Falador. *The Void Stares Back is started by speaking to Korasi, standing by Sir Tiffy Cashien in the park. Trivia *In issue #25 of God Letters, Guthix mentions the name 'Farradorn' as a forgotten name. Although some players, quite reasonably, assume it is a reference to Falador, the letter actually does not specify what Farradorn currently is called.[1] That name will be mentioned again in the upcoming Siege of Falador event, via a Banner of Farradorn. *It is said that the houses seen on the eastern side of Falador were originally meant to be player-owned houses. *A Falador Apothecary once lived in Falador. *Despite the citizens of Falador being strong Saradominists, no altars were in Falador, until 9 November 2009 when an altar was added in the castle. *There are several 'Wanted' posters on several buildings that have the option to look at. They are used during While Guthix Sleeps to depict Dark Squall. The image shown on them features a dragonkin though. After the quest, they return to being "generic 'wanted' posters" when looked at. *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Falador_map_old.pngWhat the wall looked like on the world map before it was updated.One of Falador's most recognisable features is the sterling white walls, the walls were actually normal grey stone back in Runescape Classic and the early days of Runescape 2. Music Music tracks unlocked: These songs are from the Asgarnia music playlist. *Arrival - West of the town. *Fanfare - White Knights' Castle. *Miles Away - southwest corner *Nightfall - south of the castle *Scape Soft - northern forest *Wander - southern farm *Workshop - Near the Artisans Workshop. Gallery http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rsfally1.gifThe old map of Falador before Party Room updatehttp://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Falador_Christmas_Card.jpgThe White Knights are wielding a White Spear, which do not exist (yet). References #↑ 1.0 1.1 Jagex. "God Letter 25 - Guthix Reiterates" RuneScape God Letters. #↑ Mod Tim. Livid Farm. Jagex. 4 April 2011.* #↑ Mod Drebin. "Mod Osborne's Lore Answers!." 18 March 2013. Future Game Updates Forums. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Low threat areas